An Asgardian Date
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: "River, I'm bored let's go to Asgard" was not a phrase unheard by River Song, but it is the first time the Doctor has uttered them


The TARDIS materialised outside her cell.

"River, I'm bored, let's go to Asgard."

"Well, hello to you too, Sweetie," she replied without taking her eyes off her book.

"River. I want something to do. Amy's asleep and I'm bored. Why do humans sleep for so long?"

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Please? We can have a picnic. With Jammy Dodgers and bananas and fish fingers and custard and jelly babies and-"

"Calm down, Sweetie. I'm not even dressed yet."

"You have clothes on, I can see them. Unless they're hologram clothes. Are they hologram clothes? River, am I the only one who can see your clothes?"

"Would you prefer to be the only one who couldn't see them?"

"Yes. Wait. No. Yes. No. Clothes, Asgard likes clothes."

"I'm sure the TARDIS can find something. She has excellent taste. Unlike you."

"Bow ties are cool!"

"As you keep insisting."

"Do I say that a lot? I don't know yet. I've only been me for a little bit. I was someone else before that."

"I know, Sweetie. I haven't met that you though."

"Spoilers, River. I can't tell you about that."

"I know. Asgard?"

"I haven't been for a long time. Last time I went was with Sarah. I think. It's beautiful, River, you'll love it. Heimdall's great, he won't mind if we have a picnic somewhere then go and say hi. You haven't been before have you?"

"Spoilers, Sweetie."

"Oh. Come on, TARDIS."

River joined the Doctor at the console, flipping the odd lever as he switched it the wrong way. He caught her eye and smiled.

"I'm sorry. He's doing it deliberately. He does this every time. I think he just likes seeing someone else be capable of flying you."

The TARDIS whirred and River knew she didn't mind. She was just glad her Doctor wasn't alone anymore. River was certain the TARDIS already knew who she was. The Doctor wouldn't find out for a long time yet.

He seemed extraordinarily happy as he bounced around, opening the door. It must still be early days for him. He had so much time left.

Asgard glittered in the light, golden buildings in the centre of the realm. The Doctor had landed by the Bifrost and they wished Heimdall a good day before making their way through the city to the spot the Doctor had picked in the shade of an orchard.

He brought out a mismatch of foods from all over the universe, all of River's favourites as well as his own pot of fish fingers and custard. He offered them to River, who politely declined, still not understanding what he saw in it. Fandral walked past, yet another maiden on his arm, and River remembered her first visit, so long ago now, when she'd only just met the Doctor. They hadn't known her then, but the Doctor must have deliberately taken her to a point earlier than this so she met people in the right order for a change.

They stayed there for hours, just watching the people go by.

Thor found them just as they were getting up and insisted they stop by the palace to see his parents.

Odin and Frigga greeted both of them, Odin not quite seeing eye to eye with the Doctor (River took him aside and explained quickly that, for him, it was their first time here and he hadn't insulted the eye patch yet, it was just that last time they'd recently dealt with a not very nice person who hurt his companions-her parents- and her who had warn an eye patch so he'd had a bit of a grudge) but he didn't seem to notice. It was only when Sif came in that anything happened. She nodded to the two of them then addressed Odin.

"My lord, my queen, Heimdall has sighted Loki on Midgard."

"Is he certain?" Odin frowned.

"Yes my lord. And he has the Tesseract."

"Thank you, Sif," Thor said. She took that as her exit and Thor turned to his parents. "Let me go to him."

"Bring him home," Frigga said.

"I shall try, Mother. However, I must protect the Midgardians. Even if he is my brother."

"I can send you there," Odin said.

"Or we can give you a lift," the Doctor said. "Sorry. Should we have left?"

"All is well, Doctor," Thor said. "The Allfather had the power to summon dark energy."

"But TARDIS travel is much nicer. And it'll be easier. I can latch onto a signal and find him no problemo. Not that one?"

"Not that one," River said.

"Okay. What do you say, Thor?"

"It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Doctor."

"I probably shouldn't get involved, but a lift won't hurt. Seeing as you were going anyway. TARDIS is with Heimdall at the moment."

It didn't take them long to get to the TARDIS, and finding Loki wasn't hard either. As Thor dived out the TARDIS, a storm starting as he flew towards the Quinjet containing- as history told them, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Loki, and an unnamed pilot- the Doctor sent a grin at River.

"Not bad as dates go. Picnic. Visit a few friends. Helped set up the Avengers. How does that rank?"

"Spoilers. But I think you will forever be trying to top it."

"Can I?"

"I love all of your dates, Doctor. You're there."

"River." He'd gone as red as his bow tie. She brushed a light kiss on his lips and started stuttering. It was so easy to tease him.

"I should get back to Stormcage."

"Er, yes. Yes. Storm- Stormcage."

River returned to sitting with her diary as the TARDIS dematerialised, this time holding a pen and writing about their adventure.


End file.
